Changes
by wereleopard
Summary: Jack and Ianto's thoughts and feelings


Title: Changes

Author: Wereleopard

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood nor am I making any money from this. 

Jack Harkness sat at his desk, staring down at the report in front of him. The words were beginning to merge together. That was the one problem with not sleeping; he sometimes just did, just to dream. To waste a few hours, he spent so much time alone.

The problem was that before the Doctor and Rose that was how he had always been, never spending too much time in one place, they changed him. Then left him. He was the one that was supposed to do that, picked up men or woman when he wanted company. Jack never knew what happened after the Daleks killed him, but he had hope that one day he would, that he would be told why he had survived on satellite 5 and why he couldn't die.

He tried not to think about that too often; he had his job here at Torchwood. If the Doctor was going to return this was the best place to be. Jack glanced up from the paperwork; a smile graced his face as he watched Ianto work.

Ianto Jones. He was always around bringing coffee or whatever you needed, knowing when it was time. They would be lost without him; they would be drowning in their own paperwork.

He never got to go out on many missions, but never complained. Things had been difficult for a while with the situation with Lisa but the two of them had started to talk about the weather, cases. Normal things. Then slowly the conversations became more personal. Ianto seemed to have moved in here, he was never anywhere else. Jack knew that he didn't want to be alone and then one thing moved on to another, their friendship had become more.

It wasn't something Jack had expected he had flirted and if Ianto had offered even when they first met Jack would have had him naked an in bed in the blink of an eye, but that never happened.

But that wasn't the worst or best of it depending on how you looked at things Jack and gone and fallen in love with the Welshman. It was unexpected, it scared him and the only reason he let himself believe it was because he had died. It was the first time they had shown in public that they were more than just friends.

XXXXX

Ianto looked up he could feel eyes on him and he knew whom they belonged to Jack. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt guilty about moving of from Lisa, but really she had died long ago but he couldn't bare to let her go. He had blamed Jack for so much but that had been just an excuse.

His heart had shattered when they killed him, he couldn't believe it that Owen had just shot him point blank over and over again. Jack came back to them but it had gotten worse when their leader had sacrificed his life, this time it took days and Ianto really believed that he was gone.

He straightened his desk automatically trying to believe that Jack would be back until he saw that military coat and then it all came flooding out. Ianto could still smell Jack on it, he wanted to wrap himself up in it and just stay there forever. That was when he realised that he was in love with him.

Ianto remembered seeing Jack; he looked pale and really ill. His heart pounded in his chest not sure how to react but getting pulled into that kiss, it was the sweetest and the most heartbreaking.

Where do they go from here? Does he tell Jack that he loves him? They haven't been alone since it happened Jack has not really been up to it. Now they are alone, staring awkwardly at each other, like teenagers with a crush.

XXXXX

Jack to a deep breath, it was time. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for much longer. No matter what happened he needed to let them out...

"Ianto." He whispered fear getting the better of him.

Ianto frowned there was something wrong and it worried him. "Jack, what is it?" His feet took him to stand before the other man, reaching out and cupping his cheek gently.

Jack took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the slender body, breathing in the scent that was pure Ianto.

He kissed the dark hair. "Ianto."

Ianto shivered as the breath whispered across his ear; pulling back he stared into the blue, blue eyes of the man he loved. "I'm sorry Jack that."

"Shhh don't. Everything is ok." Jack placed a finger on Ianto's lips stopping him.

"I thought I lost you, it killed something in me. I love you Jack." Ianto's eyes filled with tears everything just becoming too much.

Jack felt his heart swell at those words, the very same words that he was going to say himself.

"I love you to." He didn't wait for a reply; his hands wrapped around Ianto's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ianto closed his eyes and fell into it; the taste of Jack was so sweet it was his own personal addiction. He opened his mouth and the kiss deepened, it changed, more urgent. The loss and fear that had surrounded them came to a head. It became desperate.

They made their way back to Jack's office, frantically yanking and pulling of each others clothes. Desperate to touch others naked skin, to explore, to rediscover and see things in a new way, through the eyes of love.

Ianto and Jack managed to get to his office without falling over bare legs touching the table, hands pushing paperwork off clearing a space.

Ianto sat on the table, ignoring the coldness of it. Not feeling or seeing anything just the intense blue gaze of Jack, watching the other man as he slowly got to his knees in between his spread legs.

A wicked smiled on his face, his head moving slowly to its goal. Ianto fidgeted wishing Jack would hurry up and there it was a hot, wet heat surrounding him, engulfing him. His hips bucked instinctively trying to push himself further in, trying to go faster.

Jack gripped Ianto's hips, his head slowly bobbing up and down, releasing the erection licking and sucking it around the head and once more down the shaft again. Taking his balls in turn into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue. Mouth moving again up and down taking in as much as he could faster and faster. Fingers gripping into Jack's black hair, Ianto's head lolled back, eyes closed, mouth open and panting. Releasing those slender hips, the other man pushed his hips up and over and over.

"Jack." He screamed coming into that talented mouth.

Jack pulled Ianto of the desk and pulled him into his arms kissing him hard. Ianto's mouth opened the taste of himself on that agile tongue. He pulled away and turned around bracing his hands on the desk, legs spread.

Jack moaned deep within his chest at the sight before him. He quickly moved around the desk, opening a draw he pulled out a lotion and a condom. Opening the small foil packet he rolled it onto himself, opening the bottle he slicked up his fingers as he walked back around the desk smiling as he went.

One digit slowly entered Ianto, moving in and out as soon as the finger could move easily, a second one soon joined it scissoring, opening him wider. Ianto was pushing back trying to fuck himself on it.

"More Jack, please. I need you in me." Ianto whispered, his head resting on his hands.

Jack smiled loving that Ianto's welsh accent got stronger the more aroused he got. Slicking up his erection he moved into position slowly sliding forward, feeling that tight heat grip his cock. It wasn't long before he was sheathed completely into that tight body. Pulling out and sliding slowly back in, over and over again till he moved smoothly.

Once Ianto's body was accepting him easily Jack started to pick up his pace moving faster and harder, slamming their bodies together. The slapping of skin on skin, sweat slicking their bodies. Whispers and moans echoing around them.

Shivers and tingling cascading down their spines, bodies tightening. Words of love ripped from their throats as they came, their exhausted limbs taking them to the ground, arms wrapping around each other holding tight, smiles tired, face happy. Closing their eyes just resting for a moment knowing that this was the start of something new.

The End


End file.
